A Series of Beautiful Disasters
by lil miss renee
Summary: Mobius is in serious trouble, and the Freedom Fighter don't even have a clue what's going on. Can they figure it out before the enemy has a chance to strike? An OC's POV. Rated for language.


Hey guys. I know what you're thinking…this is probably just another typical O/C story. I'm trying my best to NOT have that happen. But I'm going to need help, so all criticism is welcome. I've also matured the characters to an older 17-18ish level, so there is crude cursing (hence the rating)…but it's not necessarily every other word though. I'd like to make friends with other writers here so I can learn and develop from them, as they can with me, so if you review me, I'll read and review you. That's it for now, except that I do not own Sonic or anything else of that nature, except my character. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, I put like a three-paragraph prologue in the beginning, just for a little background. I don't want to give too much away.

Chapter 1- The Beginning

It's hard to start with something if you have nothing. That used to be my motto back when we first saved Mobius, before I realized just how disgustingly ridiculous I was at 13, before I realized what losing my innocence meant. Some call me a spoiled brat, tell me that I should go to the bank and fill my Olympic sized pool with cash and swim in it. That I don't have anything to worry about, that I wouldn't survive a day in the life of a _real_ person. But they don't know about Mobius, they don't have the gut feeling something's terribly wrong, the twisting, nagging, lurching feeling that something that's been in hiding has somehow gotten loose.

I guess I should explain just how I ended up with the 'Freedom Fighters'. It's a short story, in fact. I was born on the Black Islands, which is on the other side of the globe from Knothole, and it was rather ironic due to the fact that I'm an Arctic Hedgehog. I never met my parents. They had both been deceased by the time I'd even realized it. I never got much of a story on them. My grandmother, however, left me most of the property on the island. I had everything. If I wanted a bowl of ice cream on a golden platter in exactly two minutes that's what I got. However, the only thing I was required to do was become educated. Not only in the mind, but in the body as well. I never exactly knew why I had to do so, but since I was gifted in the combat area, I never questioned. And later on in life, I'd be glad I'd had the training.

I used to take frequent trips to earth to visit. On one of these trips, my transport decided to take a scenic trip of the war and destruction taking place in Robotropolis. Bad idea. The transport was gunned down. I was the only living survivor. Thanks to the training I was giving, I'd managed to somehow elude the swat bots until I found someone who saved my life. Sonic.

I've been feeling shifty for the past week, and decided to go to the last day of school for the rest of my life, just to get my mind off of what might be. Nobody went, save the few who wanted the perfect attendance award…why, I'll never know. The day drug on and eventually came to a close. I headed for my hummer in the student parking lot and heard my phone begin to ring. I frowned, pulling the phone out of my favorite purse. The caller I.D. read, "aymeh", and I grinned at the spelling. It couldn't have been further from the real spelling of her name, which was Amy. Amy Rose to be exact. I sometimes wonder why she came back to Earth with me...maybe just on one of her adolescent mood swings? I always figured it was because we got so discriminated against, just because we liked people we couldn't have. She liked Sonic so much…I'm not going to mention whom it was that I did, that's another story.

"Supp?" I answered the call.

"Well…" she trailed off, sounding very hesitant. The feeling of something weird happening hit me again, full force. It wasn't like Amy to be anything less than straightforward.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"You should come see this…" was all she said.

She had hung up on me. I was worried. Had something happened? I sped off toward our house, which I had inherited from my grandmother and had insisted that Amy move in with me, bringing us closer together then anyone I'd ever known in my entire life. I skidded around the gated entrance to my driveway, hitting the curb, making the ornament on my mirror that said my name, Renee, spin uncontrollably. I didn't bother to take my car around to the garage, leaving it in the circle, hoping the fountain wouldn't spray water inside of it.

I walked steadily into my house and looked around, walking through the entrance hall to the foyer; under the diamond chandelier, between the grand double staircases that were trimmed with silver silk, made of marble, and covered in red velvet. I headed through the double mahogany doors, and down the hall, finally coming to a stop in the living room where Amy was staring at what appeared to be the most awesome looking PDA I'd seen in my life.

"New?" I asked.

"It's not what you think it is," she said quietly, offering it out to me.

I searched her eyes for a second, and with each growing second I began to guess what it was, and I came to the quick conclusion that _that_ was the only thing it could be. After a few deadly silent moments, I took it from her, our gazes still conjoined for about a second, then looked down. I couldn't believe my farfetched guesses would be right! It was a message. It read:

**Dear Amy and Renee,**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? How are the both of you fairing? Well I do hope. Let's get down to the point, shall we? We've still been fighting with Robotinik, and, as of late, we've been having severe casualties and we really, _really_ don't know whom else to turn to.**

I grinned. They didn't know whom else to turn to? Good maybe they'd realized we were more than just hormonal little girls.

**We're asking that you please help us. Besides, we haven't seen you two in forever, almost 6 years. It'll be a little reunion. To get here, all you have to do is press the galaxial number code into the keypad and press enter. See you soon!**

**Sally Acorn**

**Sally Acorn**

"So does this mean…?" I said, unable to get all my words out.

"Kinda look's like we don't have much of an opinion on the matter…besides, we just graduated from school, it's not like leaving will get in the way, we just have to tell Harris," said Amy. She seemed more than willing to go…did she still have feelings for Sonic?

"Okay, call him and then get your stuff…be back down here in an hour."

Harris was the butler, and my third cousin. He was around the age of fifty, and just about my only living blood relative.

Amy nodded, and I set off to start packing.

About forty minutes later, my financial problems taken care of, I found myself completely packed and ready to go…

"Hey, Amy," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You think we should take the hummer? I know we're going to need a car, and we're going to need to find an apartment in Station Square, because I absolutely refuse to live in Knothole."

"You're right…by the way, how much money did you bring with you?"

"Enough to last for our children's lifetime's," I replied grinning, "What, do you think I'm stupid?"

She looked as if she were about to make a rude comment, but I interrupted.

"Don't even answer that." I looked in the miniature computer's database and found the mobian galaxy number, which was 13948317. I pressed it into the keypad, and looked to my left at Amy who was sitting in the passengers' seat, and said, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied slowly.

I took a deep breath and pressed enter. Nothing happened for a second. I looked at the computer with an annoyed expression. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt a jerking sensation in my stomach.

Everything went white for a few seconds. Suddenly we appeared in the vehicle arrival zone of Station Square. I grinned.

"Amy open your eyes," I said, "We're here."

She opened them and smiled. We were both somehow happy to be back…it felt weird.

I started the engine and followed the other cars around me to the exit. From there I steered the car onto the super highway. It was huge, ten lanes across. I pulled off of exit 14, which led to the apartments in the city, wondering if my penthouse was still being paid for.

"Where are we supposed to meet up?" I said, breaking the silence.

Amy looked thoughtful for about a minute. "That's a good question. I guess we could try calling Sonic's cell phone."

I laughed, recalling that he had a dislike for cell phones.

"Think he'll have it on him?" I questioned, turning the corner onto 3rd Street.

"I doubt it," she said grinning, "But it can't hurt, can it?"

"I guess not…" I trailed off. She pulled out what I like to call one of the ugliest cell phones I've seen in my entire life. I still can't believe anyone would pay five hundred for something that looked so hideous. I heard the little beeps as she pressed each button, and noted that she didn't hesitate to press the call button.

She looked shocked. "It's ringing," she said, "It's actually on, what a surprise."

I laughed again and replied, "He probably doesn't have the same number anymore, you're definitely calling some poor random person that's-"

"Shhh!" she said suddenly. "Hello?" she called into the phone. "Sonic…?" she said in an unsure tone. Then she grinned.

"Always were too cocky for your own good, weren't you?" she smirked. "No don't hang up on me! It's Amy." She paused listening to him.

"Yes I did. I know hard to believe. What can I say, I have a great memory." She paused again.

"Yeah, well we were wondering where we're supposed to meet up." She stopped again to listen.

"Okay, cool, well, we'll see you soon then? Okay. Sure." She laughed. "Alright bye!" She hung up.

"So…?" I said.

"Where do you think we're meeting, I mean come on, Sally's still in charge, where did we always used to meet?"

I frowned. "The mess hall."

"Bingo," she said. "We need to be there for four, which gives us enough time to take out stuff into the penthouse and get changed."

I snorted. "That is, if it's still in my name. It's been like five years…"

I pulled up to the entrance. One of the bellboys opened Amy's door, while another came around the side of the car, and opened my door, and asked for my name.

"Renee Leigh," I said stepping out of the car. The bellboy goggled at me for a second.

"What?" I said.

He grinned. "Don't you remember me? I still work here."

"Lucas!" I smiled after the few seconds it took to remember. "Hey bud, I'd love to talk, but I'm kind of in a rush…"

His grin didn't falter. "I understand," he said, and nodded to me, glancing to make sure the other bellhops had taken our baggage out of the trunk. Then he climbed into the car and drove it off to the parking garage.

"Apparently you still own the penthouse," said Amy while we walked onto the elevator, taking it up to the fifth floor. We entered to find the rooms as clean as ever, and our bags in the foyer.

It took about an hour to unpack, another to eat, and another to shower and get ready. At about quarter to four we decided we should get the computer back out and teleport to the port in the Great Forest.

"You do realize we're going to be late, don't you?" said Amy to me as I slowly dialed the numbers and grabbed her arm, pressing enter.

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late." She just grinned and shook her head as we disappeared again.

About fifteen minutes later we shot through the entrance to Knothole, and were not surprised to see that the town grew. Everything seemed the same but different at the same time. They followed the path-well used to be path, it was now a paved and lined road-down to the mess hall, then paused.

"Do I look alright?" said Amy.

I looked at her. "When _don't_ you look good?"

She grinned. "You know I always do."

I turned and pushed the door open, and all heads turned towards us. Some people actually turned completely around to get a better look at us, as the entrance was in the back of the room. Did she start the meeting yet? No, Sally was nowhere in sight. Amy walked up along side of me.

"Don't they know it's impolite to stare," she mumbled under her breath.

I laughed at her. "Obviously not," I said. I saw many familiar faces, but none were from our little group, or rather, what used to be the gang. Some of the people gave us dirty looks, which only made me smile. We chose to sit on the left side where there was a lot of room, practically the only room left.

The door opened again, and everyone turned to look at who had come in, including the two of us. The first to walk in couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, just by his cocky smirk and the way he walked. It was none other than the blue blur himself, Sonic. He was closely trailed by some mongoose girl I didn't recognize, and Sally. The two women looked like they were fighting.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Amy.

"Mina Mongoose," she replied back in an undertone, "Still looks like they're both after Sonic."

I looked at Sonic again and licked my lips. "I can see why now. They might want to watch out for me…" I trailed off smirking.

Amy laughed softly and again shook her head at me.

The next person to enter the door was a tall fox who I'd never seen before-or at least I thought so until I noticed he had two tails.

"Oh-my-god. Look, that's Tails!" hissed Amy.

"I know…hey, milk does the body good."

She grinned again.

Bunny Rabbot entered next, looking almost the same as I'd remembered her. Antoine, who looked like he'd gained some muscle, followed her. Either that, or his suit was too big. I commented on this to Amy and she agreed that it was probably the latter.

The next one to walk in the door was Knuckles, who was just like Tails: barely recognizable without a marking. That marking would be the little bit of white fur that is the crescent shaped guardian symbol that is on his chest, and was almost covered by his shirt. He was followed by the chaotix. They all headed for the open spots by us and we turn around, realizing that they must always sit here. I thought they probably wouldn't even recognize us.

Well, maybe they would. Sonic slid right up beside me, rather closely and smirked. I heard the door open once more but didn't bother to turn and look.

"Hey," he said, "Wow what happened…you used to be so cute."

I couldn't help but grin at him even though he'd just made fun of me. "Well thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I never said you didn't look good," said, leaning back in his seat and putting his legs on the chair in front of him.

"This is _not _finished," Sally hissed at Mina from the end of the isle, who glared back as Sally walked towards the stage-like podium.

I leaned over and whispered, "What's that about?" into Sonic's ear. He grinned and leaned in to answer when Mina came down the aisle to sit by Sonic. Her face turned red when she saw just how close Sonic was to me. What, did she think I was after him!?

He leaned in closer and murmured, "You know how it is…I'm just so sexy they can't keep their hands off." He was barely and inch away from my face, and Mina looked as if she was going to tackle me. I suddenly realized what he was doing. Either he was trying to make them jealous, or he was trying to show them he didn't have an interest in either of them. Or maybe both.

I looked at him for a minute and then said, "Eww…" and pushed him away, grinning. He sat back in his seat and smirked, then looked over me.

"Amy, what's up with you?" he said.

She grinned at him, shaking her head slightly. She obviously caught on to what he was doing too, and mouthed the word 'player'.

His smirk grew and he said, "You know it." I rolled my eyes at just how cocky he'd gotten.

Vector suddenly turned around and said to Sonic, "You wanna take your shoes of my chair?"

Sonic looked at him for a second and said, "Nope. Sorry bud, you picked that seat, not me."

Vector scowled. "It's not hard asshole. Put your feet on the fucking ground."

Sonic smirked as the other members of the chaotix turned around to see what was going on.

"I'm not playing," he said in a growl.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Sonic just put your feet down."

He looked at me and frowned. "And what if I don't want to?"

I scowled and turned away from him. Immaturity…

Amy was blabbing away with people she obviously knew, so I just sat there ignoring the two bicker for a few minutes, until Knuckles, who sat in front of me, finally turned around.

"Is there a problem here?" He gave me a dirty look, then turned to Sonic. I knew that he still didn't like me after what happened before, but that's not important. I just hoped I wouldn't have to work with him…at all.

I turned back to the scene on my right. Vector looked like he was about to jump over the seat at Sonic, who still refused to take his damn feet of the chair.

"Is this really something to fight over?" I snapped rudely, interrupting the both of them.

They both glared at me.

"I've had enough! You," I pointed to Vector, "Sit down, and _you,_" I said to Sonic, "Get your feet off of his fucking chair."

They both blinked. "What are you retarded? I meant now!"

Sonic grumbled and slid his feet off the chair. Vector slowly sat down, and they both looked at me.

"What?" I said in a monotone.

Sally called silence, and they both turned their attention to her. She began to drone on. "…and I disliked the enormous amount of irresponsibility and danger that occurred in the last mission." She paused and looked at Sonic, who smirked. Sally removed her gaze and went on, "we hope to be more successful next time…"

Sonic sat up and leaned over my chair, putting his arm on the back of it, and began whispering in my ear, filling me in on the last recent mission, which went pathetically wrong. He told me in detail about how only half the freedom fighters of knothole were present; the rest were dead.

"Sally's reaching too high for the stars if you know what I mean," he murmured, acting like he was paying attention to her.

I nodded my head. "Sounds like it to me," I whispered in agreement.

Well that's it for the first chapter….it might be slightly confusing, but I promise, everything WILL come together and reviewers: I will answer your questions to the best of my ability without giving away too much of the plot-line.


End file.
